


ok bye

by 2seokplease



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, text, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2seokplease/pseuds/2seokplease
Summary: a realistic text fic





	ok bye

unknown: 

BRUH I JUST SAW JOHNNY BYE HES SO HOT 

johnny: 

i think u have the wrong number 

unknown:

wow this is embarrassing ok bye 

johnny: 

bye

\- 

end

**Author's Note:**

> i'm making this at 4 am if it explains anything


End file.
